The Witch & The Mermaid
by Tarantula
Summary: Bella moves New York City and meets the sneaky, troublesome, strangely appealing and goregous Alex Russo. Can a relationship between the two survive when both live in two worlds full of secrets? FEMSLASH


**The Witch & the Mermaid**

**Chapter One**

**|First Meeting |**

Despite the fact she was used to moving around the world and waking up in different environments, Bella had never gotten used to waking up with the sound of booming horns, airplanes flying overhead and the sound of footsteps and chatter meshed horribly into each other like oil and water.

She looked up at the crisp ceiling, thinking about how she missed the soft satin ceiling she used to have before moving to New York. She also missed the sound of seagulls outside her window and the gentle soothing of waves stroking the golden grains of the beautiful beach.

She didn't want to get up. Getting up would only be accepting defeat and starting her trip to the slaughter house. She _hated_ starting a new school. Last time it wasn't so bad because she had a few weeks of the summer to make friends but now-

Now she was all alone. Then again she had done it enough times to it was a piece of piss really. No point in moping about it. Getting up wasn't accepting defeat. It was accepting a new start. One of many but at least it added a bit of excitement to it.

With that she threw the covers off her naked body and swung her legs over her new mattress. It wasn't as comfy as her one back in Australia but she had plenty of time to break it in. She walked along her new dark blue carpet, smiling at how ironic that she, a mermaid, had an ocean coloured carpet.

She pulled out her blue thong and bra (only now realising how all her underwear seemed to consist of different shades of blue) and pulled her thong up against her thighs and pinged the sides into place and then slid her arms through the loops of her bra and hooked the straps.

She then walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out a new pair of jeans, a light blue top and a small blue hoody. She pulled on her socks, slipped into her sneakers and walked downstairs, grabbing her bag from the landing and threw it onto the sofa before walking into the kitchen.

'Hey, honey,' Bella's mum smiled. 'Ready for school?'

'As ready as I'll ever be,' Bella replied, taking a bit of toast from the plate in front of her and she bit a bit off, chew slowly as she looked up at the clock. She had fifteen minutes until she had to leave. Her Mum wanted to take her to school but she refused.

She had gone to so many schools that she was used to the procedure. There wasn't anything new about it really. She was going to be fine.

--

'Alex!' Harper said, bursting into her best friend's room. 'You have to get up! School going to start soon!'

Alex groaned, forcing the pillow over her head and stubbornly pulled the sheets over her body. Harper sighed and walked over, grabbing the duvet and the pillow before tossing them off, exposing Alex to the sunlight.

'It burns!' Alex cried, covering her face with her bare arms. 'It burns I tell you!'

'You can't be late again, Alex!' Harper said, grabbing hold of Alex and doing her best to pull her off the bed.

'I've been late before and no doubt I'll do it again!' Alex shouted. 'Now stop pulling at my pants! It's too early for a full moon!'

'Grr!' Harper ran out the room and came back with a vase of cold water. Without warning she threw the water over Alex, causing the witch to scream.

'HOLY SHIT!' Alex screamed. 'What is your freaking problem?!'

'You have to get up!'

Alex groaned. 'When were you such a bitch?'

'Since your mum told me not to take any crap and to make sure you get up,' Harper answered and walked out.

Alex furiously got up, pulling the sheets off the bed and dragged them out with her, throwing them down the spiral staircase before going into the bathroom and having a shower. She walked back into her bedroom and grabbed her wand and waved it, causing her clothes to appear over her body and stylized her hair.

She smiled at her reflection and walked out and downstairs, her mum dragging her sheets out of the room, looking slightly annoyed.

'The one time you don't use magic,' Theresa moaned. 'Is the only time it could benefit me.'

'Mother!' Alex said, a fake look of horror on her face. 'That would be cheating! And you know what they say about cheaters!'

'Do you want to wash this then?' Theresa asked.

Alex pointed at the clock. 'Sorry, mum. I have better things to do. People to go and places to see!' she said, grabbing her bag and running out. 'See ya!'

*

'So Miss Hartley,' Mr. Laritate said, looking at her files. 'According to this you've been to nine schools?' he asked and Bella nodded. 'Do you require any special needs?'

'No, Sir,' Bella answered, studying the room around it. She had a feeling he was into cowboy culture. It was quite interesting but the severed bull head on the wall kinda creeped her out. It was as if it were watching her with its marble eyes.

'You've also requested to not have to take part in the Wednesday Afternoon Swimming Trips every week,' he read out loud, getting up and pacing the room. Bella turned on the chair, waiting for him to continue. 'And reason for that?'

'I'm allergic to chlorine,' Bella lied. 'I can only go swimming in salt water,' she added, praying that the pool in question wasn't in fact a salt water pool. It was very unlikely but problems like that tended to follow her about.

'Ah,' Laritate nodded. 'Understandable. You'll understand then that you'll have to have an extra session of Study Hall?'

Bella nodded. 'Yeah. I understand that, Sir.'

'Please,' he said, tugging his coat. 'Call me Tubbs.'

Bella laughed nervously. 'I'd rather not,' she told him and he frowned.

'Really?' he asked and he nodded. 'You're the first student to refuse...except Justin Russo.'

Bella nodded, her lips in a thin line. This really was a weird place. Laritate walked to his desk and threw the files on the desk.

'Now all we need to do is find you a guide,' he told her. 'I'll be right back. I'm going to get someone I know that would just love to show you around,' he said, a playful smile on his lips and left.

--

Alex opened the door to her locker, licking her chocolate ice cream before throwing it in and picking the gum off the side of the wall of the locker and shoving it in her mouth. After a few chews she grabbed her book and closed the door, turning to walk into Laritate.

'Damnit!' Alex said, falling back against the lockers. 'Do you have to sneak up on me like that?!' she snapped.

'Sorry, Miss Russo,' Laritate said in his usual sarcastic tone. 'But I have a favour to ask of you.'

'Do you need me to go home and not cause destruction?' Alex asked hopefully. 'Because I can do with another six hours of sleep if you get my drift?' she laughed and Laritate simply smiled.

'As peaceful as that sounds I require a service from you,' he told her and she raised her eyebrows. 'There's a new student at the school, Isabella Hartley, and I'd like you to show her around the school.'

'Are you sure that's wise, Tubbs?' Alex asked. 'I might influence her to turn bad.'

He simply smiled. 'I doubt that. I've seen her grades. Very intelligent. I dare say she might influence you to step up.'

Alex laughed. 'Yeah...wishful thinking. She isn't all dorky looking is she? The last thing I need is a female Justin following me about.'

Laritate's eyebrows rose and Alex gave him her charming smile before he turned round and walked into his office. Alex groaned and followed, her arms swaying with each step.

'Alex Russo,' Mr Laritate said. 'Meet Isabella Hartley.'

Bella turned round and Alex blinked at her, seemingly taken back by her appearance.

'Hello,' Bella said, a soft smile on her lips.

'Hey...Isabella...' Alex and sucked on her bottom lip. 'Listen, I knew a Isabella once and she was trouble...and a bit hairy. I'm just gonna call you Bella, OK?'

Bella nodded. 'That's what I prefer,' she smiled and stood up.

'Well I can tell that this is going to work well,' Laritate sat down. 'Feel free to come and talk anytime, Bella.'

'Thank you, Sir,' Bella said, grabbing her back and swinging it over her shoulder. She and Alex then left the room as the bell started to ring. Within seconds the corridors were submerged with students. Alex groaned irritably.

'I'm so not used to this,' she told Bella.

'What? Crowded corridors?' Bella asked and Alex shook her head.

'School,' she said with a mischievous smile. 'Can I have your timetable?' she requested and Bella handed it over. Alex quickly read it, pressing her lips together and nodding. 'Well unluckily for you I'm not here enough to know where these room are.'

Bella's eyebrows rose and Alex swung her back over her shoulder, ripping out a crumbled piece of paper and looked at it, seemingly surprised after reading it.

'Well,' she began to say. 'According to this piece of paper you're in all of my classes.'

'And you don't know where the rooms are?' Bella asked and Alex shook her head.

'Nope. Well, off to the ice cream stand for us,' Alex said and began to walk. Bella quickly ran after her.

'What?! We can't bunk!' she squealed.

Alex held Bella by her shoulders. 'Bella, don't think of it as bunking. Think of it as take a long trip, down the road of ignorance.'

'Ignorance isn't going to help me get a job,' Bella reminded Alex, who groaned.

'Fine!' she said, accepting defeat. 'But you owe me a trip to the cinema! I like scary movies.'

Bella gave Alex a nervous smile and then Alex led her to the form room. It was a science room and Alex led her to the teacher.

'Yo, Miss,' Alex said, chewing her gum. 'This is Bella. She's new and I've been assigned as her guide. So for form time I thought of giving her a tour around the school?'

The teacher gave her a nod and Alex grinned, grabbing Bella's hand and dragged her outside.

'Now we can find these rooms!' she said.

'You really don't know where these rooms are?' Bella asked and Alex shook her head.

'No fucking clue,' she admitted and smiled. 'But this should be interesting. We can find out stuff about each other while we look for them.'

'How can you not know where they are?' Bella questioned.

'I only go to art,' Alex informed her with a cheeky grin. 'It's the only subject that I actually give a damn about.'

'Don't you get into trouble?' Bella asked and Alex laughed.

'Yeah. But I'm not the kind of girl to care about getting in trouble. I've been in more shit then a farmer in a field.'

Bella giggled. This was certainly going to be an interesting day.


End file.
